This Love Is Ours
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for almost a year now but when the secret Inuyasha has been hiding finally comes out, will Kagome love or leave him. And what if she has to choose between family and love? Oneshot. Read and Review! Rated T just for safety.


**HOLA COMO ESTAS? HEHE SORRY I'M TAKING SPANISH AND WANTED TO TRY IT ON YOU LOL WELL HERE COMES ANOTHER ONESHOT I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR A WHILE AND FINALLY DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT :) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEAS. BOOOOOOO T.T**

**THIS LOVE IS **_**OURS.**_

''I love you Kagome,'' A boy named Inuyasha said lovingly.

''I love you too Inuyasha,'' Kagome smiled as their hands intertwined perfectly. Like they were made just for each other.

A crash and slam tore them apart as a man walked in looking enraged. His rage pointed only at the black haired boy holding hands with his beautiful daughter.

''I thought I told you not to see Kagome anymore! Why are you here with her?! Get out!'' The man grabbed his daughter out of the boys' grasp and pushed him onto the ground.

It turned into a nightmare for the boy. His hair turned white, his fangs poked out of his mouth, and two cute dog ears sprouted from his head. Kagome kneeled beside him and looked at him confused. Inuyasha looked at her with sorrow. The man picked his daughter up off the floor and put her behind his back to 'protect' her from the half breed. He watched in horror as the half demon picked himself off the floor and looked at the girl with regret. He rushed out of their house before anything could be said.

Kagome's eyes began to water. Her father turned to look at her with rage, disbelief, and disgust.

''How could you allow a _half breed _into our home?'' He asked with disgust.

Kagome went towards the door to find her boyfriend but was stopped by unbelievable words from the man who raised her.

_''If you leave now after that beast don't come back.''_

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at her father's face and saw no hint of regret in his words. She turned back and walked into her room and shut the door.

_**WITH INUYASHA:**_

Inuyasha stormed into his home and growled. He knew that once Kagome saw his true form she would react that way. He just hoped she would different. But she was just like the rest.

''Inuyasha honey? Are you okay?'' His beautiful human mother Izayoi asked.

''Did you bring your mysterious girlfriend home yet? You and her have been dating almost a year now and we still don't even know her name,'' His powerful, handsome demon father said.

''No! You will never meet her! We broke up!'' Inuyasha shouted in frustration.

His parents looked at him in shock. Just then his demon older half brother and his human mate came downstairs.

''What's wrong?'' His brother's mate asked.

Rin had met Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, a year ago when she went to a book store. They didn't exactly hit it off at first, especially when he said and I quote when he saw her,' Why would a stupid insignificant female human come into a book store? It's not like a mall you know? There isn't any make up to buy here.' Rin tore him a new one and he decided at that moment he would have her as his own. He definitely wasn't disappointed after he found out how she was in bed with first hand knowledge. He loved her wit, kindness, spunk, intelligence, natural beauty, the fire in her eyes when she was angry, and especially her independence.

''Inuyasha why on earth did you break up? She is all you've been thinking about,'' His mother wondered.

''S-She found out,'' Inuyasha confessed.

His parents eyes widened.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

''Is it really necessiary for us to have a big birthday party for me?'' Inuyasha asked angrily.

His mother smiled sadly. Inuyasha had become irritable and depressed ever since Kagome and him 'broke up'. Kagome hadn't contacted him and he hadn't tried to contact her. It was over.

''Everyone someone would like to sing a very special song for the birthday boy,'' The DJ said into the microphone. Everyone clapped and looked around. Inuyasha looked confused and his parents just clapped but confused just like him. The lights dimmed and the music began.

Elevator buttons and morning air

Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs

If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares

But right now, my time is theirs

Kagome walked down the stairs of the stage towards Inuyasha. People began to separate for her.

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

She looked directly at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of her. Did she really come for him? Kagome stood in front of him and then looked over at his ex-girlfriend Kikyo. She remembered what Inuyasha told her about her.

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

She grabbed the front of his shirt smiled and kissed him in front of everyone. His parents smiled. Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. He smirked.

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

Kagome intertwined their hands and smiled. Perfect.

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

Inuyasha smiled.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

They kissed again and everyone began to clap and cheer. Kagome pulled away and blushed. Inuyasha smirked.

''Why haven't you called if you weren't disgusted with me?'' Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome smiled and shrugged.

''I had to finish packing.''

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

''Packing for what?'' Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled again and kissed him.

''I love you Inuyasha.'' ''I love you too Kagome.''

**THAT WA S A LOT OF WORK. ANYWAY I DO THIS FOR FREE SO MY REVIEWS ARE LIKE TIPS. SO GET TO TIPPING. THE SONG WAS TAYLOR SWIFT- OURS :) I'M A SWIFTIE 3**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
